Abel's Past
by HiddenMental
Summary: This is just the background for my original character, Abel Beckham. This story is complete fiction, any likeness to any real place or person is coincidental.


"Come on, love! It'll be fun! Travel the world, experience all the different culture-" The man was interrupted by his wife's somewhat whiney voice, "Oh, and what will we do with your son? Leave him in daycare!" She always took on that higher pitched, whiney tone when she was angry, he mentally noted. A bit surprised at her suggestion, he spoke again, "No, we'd take him with, of course." "How is that romantic?" She snapped back immediately, making her husband of eight years temporarily befuddled. "I-" He stopped himself before he said something that could potentially anger her worse. He hadn't planned the mood of the trip to be "romantic", he just wanted to get away and explore the world with the woman he loved and their son. Though he pretty much knew from the beginning she wasn't going to go for it, she's not the traveling type. He should have known better from the very beginning, when they got married. Their personalities contrasted so much. But they were young and in love, and you know how that goes. She's always been the sort who prefers sitting around the house reading a book or watching TV, whilst he's always been the type who likes to get out and do things and explore new places. It made him so happy to see his son growing up to be like him, he looked forward to the father-son bonding they would be able to do when he was older. His wife continued to thoroughly chew his ear off over the suggestion, while their son, Abel, listened in the other room. "Why's she always so uptight?" the eight year old boy mumbled to himself as he pouted at his mothers response. He loved the idea, especially since he had always wanted to go to America. From what he had heard of and seen of it, it was always a place that fascinated him. He always figured it would be so much more interesting then boring little Plymouth, England. He was just about to ask his dad to help him pack too. So he stalked off to his room, knowing the whole idea was now out the window, because what "mom says, goes". Back in the kitchen, the suggestion had escalated into an arguement. "It was only a god damn suggestion!" He barked. "Maybe next time you'll keep your suggestions to yourself then!" She snapped back. They were both on opposite sides of the kitchen, and upon the closing statements of their arguement, they seemed to calm down a bit and lean against the counters they were near. The guilt of arguing with eachother already setting in, his wife decided to speak up, "What...what happened to us? We used to be so happy..." "Especially when Abel was born..." He agreed. "...Maybe...we should have another one?" She glanced over at him, gauging his reaction, to which he quickly looked at her in surprise, happiness swelling inside of him. Unlike many men, he loved just about everything to do with pregnancy and children. He always wanted atleast five children, but she denied him his life long dream. Until his wife got pregnant herself, he had no particular interest in pregnant women. But he couldn't resist himself while she was pregnant. Something about her motherly glow drove him wild. He thought of her the cutest when her tummy was Its largest. "Are you sure...?" he stared at her somewhat excitedly, giving her the chance to back out of the decision before he gets his hopes up. She just smiled softly at him, recognizing the familiar glimmer in his eyes that she always loved. "I'm sure."

A year later, she had given birth to twins only five months earlier, though premature, they were thankfully very healthy and strong. Abel loved having two new identical brothers, and helped with them whenever he could. His mother taught him to change their diapers, feed them, and carry them properly, so whenever she was busy, he could take over while his father was at work. He began teaching the twins how to speak, despite their young age. His mother reprimanded him, telling him they're too young to learn, but he ignored her and tried anyway. They're incoherent coos began resembling English words before long, though his mother denied it being his work. As the years went by, the effect of the twins on the couples relationship began wearing off, and old issues began resurfacing, though for the children, the couple remained together for as long as they could. One day, it was just far too much. Abel's father had just came home from work, and almost instantly had divorce papers shoved in his face. He had to admit, his wife had become much more bitter and harder to live with than ever before, but he still worried about his kids. He knew Abel would hate it, already gaining a dislike for his mother, and how would the twins turn out without their father? But his wife gave him an ultimadum; divorce her, or she'll put a restraining order on him so he wouldn't be able to get in contact with her or the kids. With this in mind, he signed the papers, and the settlement went by rather painlessly. He agreed to let her have everything, and in return she agreed that the kids could visit him. Though in truth, the twins grew to hate their father and older brother, their mother feeding them lies and making them seem much worse than they are. With them out of the way, she only had to worry about Abel, who wanted to live with his father. She came to hate Abel since he acted just like his father, and therefore purposely made his life miserable by burning any letters his father sent to him and not letting him visit. His father became depressed at the lack of contact with his kids, figuring that his ex-wife had turned Abel on him as well. He always knew the twins disliked him, so he didn't expect much from them anyway. The seventeen year old marriage was finally over for good, and almost instantly their mother began looking for a man to support her. This fact disgusted Abel to no end. He always disliked women who were so dependant on their mate, and he felt she was just itching to get rid of their father so she could get someone new. He couldn't wait to get out of the house, counting down the days until his 18th birthday. But one day, they got a call from the police. Abel had grabbed it since his mother was out on a date. "Hello?" "Hello, this is the California police station, is uh...Miss Beckham there?" He stared in front of himself in surprise, knowing California was somewhere in America, though he was a bit confused as to why the authorities in America were calling. "Um, no, sorry, she's out on a date at the moment. I'm her oldest son, Abel Beckham. Can I pass the message on?" He started to worry as the officer sighed and took on a less serious and somewhat saddened tone. "We had found a body up along the banks of Clear Lake, and were able to identify it as a Mr. Niel Wattz. Your family was the nearest living relatives we could find of his. It looked like he'd just drowned at first, until we realized he was missing his feet." The officer paused for a moment, letting the image seep in, Abel only able to stare in shock, his mouth hanging open. The officer took the silence as a cue to go on, "When we finally found his feet, they had concrete blocks around them. Well, I mean to say, you could only see the bit of ankle at the top and some cut bone sticking out. It resembled the work of an Italian mafia, but we thought we'd snuffed them outta this area a long time ago..." The officer sighed again, "I'm sorry, kid. When your mom gets back, tell 'er to call back so she can set up where to bury 'em. Good bye." The officer hung up the phone, leaving Abel frozen in place, unable to believe what had happened to his father, wondering why anyone would want to kill a happy-go-lucky guy like him. He hadn't cried since he was a little kid, but he couldn't help the silent tears that flowed down his face now. His twin brothers had walked in just as he had set the phone down and one scoffed at him. "I told you he was a pussy, Basil. Now we got proof!" His twin, Basil, was a pretty quiet kid for the most part. He didn't feel right picking on his brother when he already looked down. "I don't think we should pick on him right now, Caden." "What are you talking about? It's a perfect oppur-" "Just leave me the fuck alone!" Abel screamed, his voice cracking a bit from his emotions getting to him, and he stomped off to his room, the tears flowing more rapidly now. "Ass." Caden scornfully remarked. From that day on, Abel no longer wanted to visit America, considering it a savage, uncivilized place.

A few months later, it was finally April eleventh, Abel's birthday. He moved on the very day of his birthday, having already completed highschool, and went to Japan, where the college of his choice was. He had been studying to get into the college for quite a long time, and eventually was accepted, even gaining a scholarship there for his efforts. He was a pretty social guy, and it made him sad to leave behind his high school friends, but he figured he could make new ones at college. To maximize his chances of gaining friends, he decided to stay at the colleges dorm. It was a more logical decision for his wallet, too. Unfortunately for him, his original dorm mates hated him, thinking of him as obnoxious and childish. Though they were at their final years of college, and soon moved out after they graduated. When he was 19, after the graduates had moved out, only one new student moved in. A native to Japan, Kiroki Akiyama. He tried to make friends with him, though Kiroki never spoke to him. Ever. He locked himself in his room most of the time and studied constantly. Abel tried making it his main mission to get him to talk in anyway he could, even resorting to insulting him, but Kiroki remained silent. Fed up by his silence, Abel decided to try his last resort to get any sound at all from him. He started quietly following behind the one year younger student, having a heavy newspaper in-hand, he head the newspaper high and proceeded to smack him with it, but much to his surprise, Kiroki grabbed the rolled up newspaper before it hit him, and almost instantaniously had Abel's back pressed against his body, holding the newspaper against his throat and causing him to gag. "GACK! H-hey! I-I was just playing around! L-let me go! I won't do it again, promised!" Abel managed to cough out, which, after a few seconds, gained him his freedom, he took some deep, gracious breaths and looked up in time to have the paper thrown in his face. Kiroki simply and silently walked off back to his room as if nothing happened, and from then on, Abel gave up trying to make him speak. A few months later, another guy came to the dorm. An American named Dalton Harolds. Abel instantly disliked Dalton. He didn't know which part pissed him off first, his punk ass look, his jack ass attitude, or the fact that he was an American. Whichever it was, the whole mixture just pissed him the hell off. From the very beginning they hated eachothers guts and argued constantly, even resorting to fights frequently. Over time, they had stopped having fights, and began arguing less seriously. After a year, yet another guy came to the dorm, Satoshi Hasegawa. Abel tried getting him to tell him where he was from, since he looked pretty American to him, but Satoshi only gave him vague answers like "around" or "places". He never could figure out his ethnicity either, but he figured it didn't matter. He got along OK with Satoshi, at least he would talk to him. Though Satoshi's pretty quiet, only speaking when neccessary. He claimed that he spoke with Kiroki often, but Abel thought he was lying and only trying to piss him off. Now twenty years old, he heard a few days before that they were supposed to get a new dorm mate. He was getting pretty excited, hoping the new dorm mate would get along with him better than the others. He had just gone downstairs, having already finished his classes for the day, and instantly Dalton had started arguing with him again over stupid stuff. He couldn't help arguing back until he heard the door open. He looked back, getting ready to great the new dorm mate when he noticed that their dorm mate was a frail, skinny woman with green eyes and sandy blonde hair that covered the left side of her face. Her expression was emotionless and she didn't speak a word. "Woah! Our new dorm mates a chick!" Dalton exclaimed, just as surprised as Abel was. "Hey, how's it going?" Abel grinned at her, though gained no response.

And from that day on, their lives would never be the same.


End file.
